


run

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Canon, Book/Movie 3: Allegiant, Experimental Style, F/F, Getting Together, Not Canon Compliant, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A love story in ten parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run

I.   
TORI.

 _When I tattooed those seals on her shoulders_  
_and branded the marks of_  
_bravery and selflessness on her skin,_  
_I wondered if_  
_I could possibly etch myself_  
_on her heart_  
_so she would never forget._

* * *

 II.  
TRIS.

 _When she etched those seals on my shoulders_  
_and branded the memory of_  
_her hands on my mind,_  
_I wondered if_  
_she could possibly know_  
_that the tattoo on my heart_  
_was of her name._

* * *

III.   
TRIS. 

"Done?" I ask, as Tori makes a move to step away.

"Done," Tori murmurs, and I feel the shiver down my spine.

* * *

IV.   
TORI.

_My fingers linger a second too long,_

_but I think she doesn't notice._

* * *

V.   
TRIS.

_Her fingers linger a second too long,_

_and I notice._

* * *

VI.   
TORI.

She asks me to ink  _triumph_ on her other collarbone, opposite the three birds, the first tattoo she ever got, so I do, staining her skin with script. I'm bent in front of her putting the finishing touches on the  _h_ when I feel fingers brush against my lips, and when I look up, Tris' eyes are unreadable, her lips pressed tight against each other, her free hand clenched tight into a fist, knuckles white.

The request to kiss me is almost inaudible above the pounding in my ribcage but I say  _yes_ anyway and it turns out to be the only thing that's ever warmed me to the tips of my fingers and the very core of my heart.

* * *

VII.  
TRIS.

"I think I love you," Tori tells me out of the blue, when I'm getting the head of a lion - a symbol of bravery, of pride - inked onto my back.

I don't say anything, but then again, I don't need to.

* * *

 VIII.  
TORI.

The only thing that gets me out of Erudite alive, without torching the building and leaving it to blaze (to hell with everyone within) is Tris.   
  
Tris, who calls my name when we finally meet again, with me leaning on Zeke's shoulder complete with leg dragging behind me, numb and useless. I'm exhausted, I just want to crash down and I want all this to have been a dream - but she throws her arms around me and kisses me ( _to hell with everyone_ she whispers in my ear) and suddenly, everything is worth it.  _Everything._

* * *

IX.   
TORI.

When the shots come, when my flashlight falls out of my hand, for the briefest moment, there is no pain.

Just a sense of... finality, perhaps. Or anguish, dull bitterness before everything begins to light up inside me, before it begins to hurt, before the world begins to swim before my eyes. Knowing that I'm not going to get out of this war alive. 

I furrow her brow at the movement in front of me. There is Four and his deep voice, roaring  _split up_ and  _run._ There is chaos, there are cries, there is so much, too much, and then by some miracle, there is Tris.

Her fingers wrap around the fallen torchlight, and she's about to take off when her eyes follow where the glow of the light points towards and her eyes focus on me.

She freezes, and even though I'm suddenly so exhausted, even though I suddenly can't muster up any energy to move a muscle, I want to scream.  _Run, you idiot. Run, or you're going to die._

But I can't, my lungs don't produce more than a wheeze - and then I feel it. She takes my hand and I can see the tears making her eyes seem a little too bright in this darkness, the flashlight illuminating her face, and I want to burn it into my memory. 

Her voice cracks when she says my name.

I can hearfeelsee them coming, and I know if she is to make it out alive -  _she has to make it out alive_ \- she has to  _go._

So with my last breath - even though what I really want to say is  _be happy_ and  _I was so lucky to have you_  and  _I love you so much_ -

all I say

is

"Run."

* * *

X.   
TRIS. 

I run. 


End file.
